The Yavapai Community Health Information Network is a collaborative project among public and private health care providers and educators throughout Yavapai County, Arizona. The purpose of the network is to: Provide on-line information about health care resources in the Yavapai community; Serve as a communications link among health care providers throughout Yavapai County; and Provide broad electronic linkages to national and global networks as well as to other research and learning opportunities. The goal of the project is to provide Internet connections to 100 health care locations in Yavapai County, thereby increasing the flow of information and sharing of resources among service providers and clients. The network will help bridge the geographic isolation of the communities and health care services in this rural, mountainous region of central Arizona.